Falling from Space
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: An AU loosely based on The Fifth Element. 21st Century, pre-first contact. An alien craft falls from the sky and the occupant must escape and go on the run from the military. What happens when the being's only hope is an Air Force Academy dropout running from his past? Will the two ever be able to stop running and what will they do when feelings begin to get in the way?


**A/N:** This is my brand new story! I promise I'll also try to work on my other stories, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. This story is loosely based on The Fifth Element. The plot is not the same, but some situations are. If you haven't seen The Fifth Element, I suggest you go watch it. You don't have to have seen it to read this story, but it's a fantastic movie. Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter I**_

They were ready for it when it happened. Days ago, satellites had detected an anomaly moving through space, heading straight for Earth. It seemed to be some sort of ship, based on all of the images the scientists at NASA took and sent to them. As impossible as that seemed, nonetheless, here they were. Fifty Spec. Ops. soldiers were standing in a large wooded area in the middle of the night. Rain was pouring down on them, soaking through their uniforms and armor, making them ten times heavier. It was almost three in the morning, everyone bored out of their minds, when it began. In the pitch black of the night, the atmosphere seemed to split open with a fiery crack as a ship came through like a fireball. The ship zipped closer and crash-landed not far from where the troops and equipment tents were located. The force of it cut through the chest like a sonic boom and the ground shuttered under hit. Despite themselves, everyone was astonished at what they saw. While they had all seen the pictures and been briefed on what was going to happen, it still seemed like some kind of movie. This, however, was real. And, as a hatch on the side of the ship slowly opened, allowing smoke to filter out and a dark shape stumble from the red glow of a warning light into the darkness, they all decided that they were in the wrong business. Those geeks as NASA had it going on.

~x~x~x~

In a small apartment in San Francisco, an alarm began to blare, disturbing the only occupant, who jerked violently on the bed. Crystal blue eyes cracked open as the phone began to ring before he could turn the alarm off. An agitated sigh left the man's lips as he hefted himself into a sitting position and smacked the alarm.

"Hold on, hold on!" he yelled irately at the phone as he reached for it. "What?!" he answered.

"Never were a morning person, were ya, Jim?" the voice of an older man came over the phone, laughter evident in the way he spoke.

"Oh, you know me, Chris. I think mornings are just _lovely_." Jim said sarcastically, breaking off into laughter. "What do you want?" he asked abruptly.

"I want you to come back to the Academy, Jim." Jim sighed.

"Chris, we've been through this. The Academy's not for me."

"Now listen, you were one of the best and brightest students we've had in the history of the Academy. How can you just throw that away?" Jim's face contorted in anger. If there was one thing about Christopher Pike, it was that he was persistent. It had been six months since he dropped out of the Air Force Academy in Colorado and Chris hadn't let it drop since. He _was_ the man that convinced Jim to apply in the first place, but that didn't give him the right to pester Jim about it every other damn day. He was just about to express that sentiment when Chris spoke again. "What are you doing with your life now, huh? Driving a cab? Let me ask you, how close are you to getting your license suspended _again_?" Jim just rolled his eyes.

"Not that close, actually."

"Mmhm." was the, obviously dubious, response. "Think about it Jim. The Force could use another Kirk." Jim threw his phone onto his bed when Chris ended the call. It always came back to this. Everyone wanted his father. Everyone expected Jim to be a carbon copy of the perfect, heroic George Kirk. That's why he dropped out of the Academy. He _wasn't_ his father and he never would be. He had been living in the man's shadow since he was born and he was through with it. That was the main reason that he had moved to San Fran and started driving a cab in the first place. He was running as far away from the Kirk legacy as he could get. Jim huffed and scratched his stomach, looking around his apartment. It was a modest living, but he was making it work. Deciding that he better hurry and get the cab on the streets, Jim went about his morning rituals.

~x~x~x~

The young lab tech stood aside as several armed military men flanked a gurney they were rolling down the hall. Cuffed to the bed, she saw the prone form of a young man, well, whatever he was, he had pointed ears. He looked injured, but she couldn't tell. She didn't see any recognizable blood, but there seemed to be green oozing from cuts and scrapes on his body. His clothes were strange as well. He was wearing, what seemed to be, a robe with an exceptionally high collar made out of some sort of heavy, brown material. The lab tech came back to her senses when the group of military men and the young man disappeared behind the doors of one of the main labs, the door locking behind them.

~x~x~x~

Spock slowly cracked his eyes open while taking in the sounds all around him. He could hear mumbling and the shifting of metal. An incessant beeping cause him to wince slightly and he attempted to raise his hand to his head only to discover that he was restrained. Spock tried his other arm and found that it, too, was restrained. In a slight panic, that he would deny if asked about, Spock jerked both hands a number of times before a voice caused him to go still.

"He's awake." Spock whipped his head around and glared at the man who spoke. The man, who was dressed in a long, white coat of some sort cowered under the look.

"Sadalau wani!" Spock growled. The man just looked to one of the men dressed in heavy-looking dark clothes for assistance, The other man calmly stepped forward, the entire room silent save for the clicking of the boots the severe-looking man was wearing. He returned Spock's glare as he approached. Not allowing himself to be intimidated, Spock issued his order louder. "Sadalau wani i'!" The man just smirked and leaned down so that he was in Spock's face. Spock decided that now would be a good time to make a hasty exit and began pulling both of his hands in slight jerks, testing the chains for weak spots. Luckily, the man ignored him in favor of saying something to him that he couldn't comprehend.

"Now, if you want any hope of being released from those restraints, you need to learn some better communication skills." It was precisely that moment that Spock found what he was looking for and jerked both hands with enough force to break the chains. He acted swiftly, drawing back and punching the man in the face, feeling his nose break with a satisfying crack. Everyone in the room was stunned for a moment, which allowed Spock to make a getaway. He ran, as fast as he could, through the door and down various hallways. A siren was blaring and lights were flashing as Spock made his way through a doorway. He heard the thundering steps of the men behind him and figured out the locking mechanism so that he could lock himself in. When he turned around, he cursed under his breath. He was in a room... A room with no other doors. He was trapped. Spock calmed his racing heart and ordered his thoughts so that he could find a solution to the situation. He looked around the room, scanning for anything that could help him, banging on the door growing ever louder in the background, when his eyes fell on the large window. Spock ran over to the window and flung it open, looking down to the ground, which was several stories below. As the door behind him splintered and crashed open, Spock swiftly and carefully climbed out of the window and onto the narrow ledge. He had been divested of his clothes and put into a top without sleeves and a pair of, what appeared to be, very short shorts and no shoes. This worked to his advantage on the ledge because he was able to balance much easier without shoes or the billowing heaviness of his robes. Walking along the ledge, away from the window, Spock looked behind him and saw one of the men chasing him lean out of the window.

"Alright, stop. There's nowhere else to go. Put your hands up if you understand me." he said. Spock just stared at the man before moving around the corner of the building. "He didn't understand me..." The man sighed. He wasn't paid enough for this. He grabbed the radio quickly updated everyone over it. "The subject is outside the building walking the ledge of the third floor. He's headed towards the west side of the building."

Spock decided it was probably time to find a way down from the building when men began popping their heads out of various windows, attempting to grab him. Looking down, he saw various vehicles zooming past on the street. Formulating a plan, Spock took a deep breath when a curious-looking, yellow vehicle slowed to a stop just under where he was. Releasing the breath he was holding, he leaned forward, falling down the side of the building.

~x~x~x~

It was almost time for Jim to grab a bite to eat for lunch, but the man was determined to get one more fare before then. He slowed to a stop on the side of one of the busiest roads in San Francisco, hoping someone would need the assistance of a taxi. He sat there waiting, turning the radio slightly up, when the biggest crash he had ever heard sounded behind him. The entire taxi was jarred and Jim turned in his seat, wide, blue eyes searching for what had happened. The roof of the car was absolutely mangled, the taxi sign dangling through the giant hole. Sparks were flying from various severed wires and an alarming smoke filled the back area. Jim tried to get a look at exactly _what_ had trashed his cab when a hand slammed against the glass separating the front of the vehicle from the back. Jim jumped, startled at the fact that it was a person back there and that they had survived crashing into his cab.

"W-wait. Who are you?!" he asked as the person slowly raised themselves from the floor. Jim studied the figure for a moment, taking in the smooth slopes of the other's face. Jim thought he was quite handsome, even with the dorky haircut. At the same moment that Jim noticed the sharply pointed ears and splotches of green on the other's face, the man began to speak rapidly in another language. Jim just smiled and nodded. The only word he was able to understand was the very last one, 'boom'. Jim laughed, which caused the other man to look slightly confused.

"Yeah, boom. Big boom." the blonde said through his laughter. The man just stared at him for a moment before parroting what Jim had said.

"Big boom." Jim nodded with delight that he seemed to be communicating, however minutely, with the stranger that fell into his cab. At that moment, several men who looked like they worked for the military swarmed out of the building, pointing automatic weapons at them. Jim turned in his seat and raised both of his hands. Whatever trouble this poor soul had gotten himself into seemed to be serious. One of the military men stepped slowly forward from the others and began speaking to Jim.

"Make sure all of the doors are unlocked. If you cooperate with us, you can be on your way." Jim just nodded. He looked in the rear-view mirror and into the pleading brown eyes of the backseat's occupant. Something in those eyes was so fearful, pleading with Jim to understand and get him away from here. When Jim just stared back, the man looked down to where, Jim knew, were various posters taped to the back of his seat. The man must have found what he needed among them because he turned his eyes back onto Jim and spoke.

"H-halp. He-help." he sounded until he got it right. Jim just stared into the mirror, his heart tugging painfully at the thought of not helping this person.

"I can't." he said, shaking his head. The soulful eyes just widened, obviously in understanding, if not of the words, then the gesture he made. The men outside the cab were drawing nearer and Jim knew he only had seconds to make a decision. He looked into his passenger's eyes once more before steeling his resolve. "Screw it." he mumbled before throwing the car into gear and speeding away from the building and the angry men calling for backup.

~x~x~x~

To be continued...

The Vulcan in this story is in no way grammatically correct, I'm sure. I'm translating it word for word and have no grasp of Vulcan sentence structure. Sorry. ^_^;;;

Sadalau wani! - Release me!

Sadalau wani i'! - Release me, now!

 **A/N:** Please let me know if you enjoyed this and whether or not it's worth continuing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
